The night i regret
by vampirelover67171
Summary: Feliciano was walking one night from getting some pasta at the store when he was attacked by a man in a ally way. what happens too Feliciano? who is this man? you will have to find out by reading the story.
1. Chapter 1: the curse

**Hey you guys :D I hope that you like my new story! **

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA! **

**Thanks :D**

**Just too let you know for some people that don't know.**

**Feliciano = Italy**

**Lovino= Romano **

In the night Feliciano was walking the streets of Italy holding a plastic bag full of pasta that he had got from the convenient store, when he felt the warm breeze go suddenly colder all of the sudden. He shivered very gently wrapping his arms around himself trying too keep the warmth from flowing out of his body. ' I thought it wasn't supposed to be windy tonight…' he let out a gently sigh , looking up at the moon ' but the view tonight makes up for it for sure ' he let a smile slip to his lips as he stood in the ally way that was a short cut to his house, he watching the moon for a while when he suddenly felt a hand go around his mouth and pulled him backwards in to a very cold body. Feliciano started to panic and struggling.

" this will only hurt a little bit" he heard a chuckle in his ear and a very cold breath on his neck. " you smell so delicious boy" Feliciano looked over to find a man with slicked back blond hair and bright baby blue eyes, the man was very strange because as much as Feliciano was struggling the man did not budge one bit.

' what is he doing! I n-need too get out of his grip fast' he tried and tried but it was no use there was no way he was getting out of this mans grip. Suddenly, Feliciano felt something wet on his neck as the mans tongue ran over his skin ,he started too struggle more. ' crap! Is this man a rapist!' he panicked more and more then he felt a sudden pain from his neck. ' I-is he biting me' he looked down at the concrete and say blood. 'I-is he sucking my blood!" he felt himself getting weaker and weaker slowly, he felt his vision start to blur ' I am going…to die….' he fell more in to the mans chest when he felt the man unhook what ever was in his neck out.

" you tasted to go….I couldn't help myself" he heard a chuckle as the man let him fall too the ground, the last thing that Feliciano saw was that the man had fangs that were as white as the moon it self and his blood was splattered on the mans shirt and the tips of the fangs were too. That was the last thing he saw before everything went black.

When Feliciano woke up he felt his head pounding and his eye lids felt like the were 20 pounds to heavy to open. '..what happened….' then everything flashed back to him like he was watching a movie screen. Suddenly his eye lids didn't feel heavy anymore because his eyes shoot right open, ' how am I still alive! He took so…much' he ran his fingers over the two holes in his neck bringing it back were he could see them, they were covered in blood from top of his fingers too his palm 'blood…' he looked around his self to see that it was day time. 'oh no! lovino Is going too be worried sick by now!' he stood up fast feeling light headed at first and had to use the wall as support then once his dizzy spell was over with he took off in a run towards home.

As Feliciano ran down the street to his house he saw that people were staring at him very weird and whispering to the person next to them if someone was with them. He only heard parts like 'monster' 'blood' and 'terrified' he just ignored it and ran straight home. ' I wonder what those people were talking about…'

When he finally got home he stood there looking at the white door for at least 5 minuets when he finally decided that he mine as well get his punishment over with. He knocked three times to hear someone running down stairs, suddenly the door flow open revealing lovino.

" Feliciano! Where have you been I was-" he stopped mid sentence when he saw Feliciano's appearance and laughed nervously " did you go to a Halloween party our something?" he looked in to his brothers eyes. " you look really creepy fratello"

" what are you talking about lovino?" he felt shocked at how his brother was acting. Lovino grabbed Feliciano's arm and dragged him in to the bathroom. " see…"

Feliciano looked in too the mirror and was surprised at what he saw. He looked totally different, he was covered in blood, it was all over, he had it smeared all over his neck and it was splattered a little on to his cheek, his once white shirt was now red around the right side and covered his whole shoulder, but what stood out to him the most was that he no longer had his Carmel eyes, they where replaced with bright red eyes that were as red as a rose when it was bloomed and his teeth, they were not normal anymore, there was two long pointy teeth sticking out of his gums and starring at him. He felt himself start shaking, he was so unstable that he had too put a hand on the counter too support himself. " this cant be happening.." he whispered quietly to himself.

**Thanks for reading guys :D hope you liked it ****J please review thanks :D **


	2. Chapter 2: the bite

**Hey you guys :D here is another chapter too the night I regret I hope you guys like in ****J **

**I do not own hetalia.**

Feliciano sat there looking in to his own eyes in the mirror, he was scared, confused and most of all worried. ' what did that man do to me!' he put a hand over his face and starting shaking so bad that he felt like his knees would buckle under him. Lovino put a hand on his shoulder and Feliciano looking into his brothers caramel eyes. " Feliciano you should go lay down you are as white as a ghost." he lead his brother out of the bathroom, bringing him over to the couch making him sit down slowly. " I will get you something warm too drink so stay here." Lovino walked out of the room and into the kitchen. 'my body wont stop shaking why wont it listen to me..' he put his hand down on the couch, which was a big mistake, once he put his hand on the spot full of the sunshine he felt his skin start to burn like he had put his hand on a fully heated burner. "ow!" he took his hand back and put his other hand over it to calm down the burning feeling. 'what…..just burn me?' he looked down at the spot of sun and his eyes went wide, ' was…..it the light?' he reach down slowly and hesitated just outside the ring of light, when he put barley the tip of his finger in the sun it started to burn like before, it was like a barrier trying to protect something that he could not have. "no way….." he whispered to himself. He couldn't take it anymore the emotions that flowed up in him where to over whelming for him to handle anymore, he started to cry, he couldn't believe that one person could ruin everything about him in minuets and for what…a drink of my blood!. He put his hands to his neck and left in for a moment when he brought in back it was covered in the dried blood from last night. ' why…did he think my blood was so delicious! And what was he anyways!' he put his hand up to his noise and when he breathed in he caught a sent of something sweet. ' what is that smell?' he looked over towards the kitchen.

" lovino are you making something sweet smelling?" he shouted too his brother.

" what are you talking about? I am making you some hot milk is all" lovino shouted back.

Feliciano was confused and smelled the air again and caught the same smell, he looked down at his hand. ' it cant be the blood can it?' he leaned his hand closer, he smelled the sweet sent and was token back 'it is…but blood smells like caper not sweet things…' he looked towards the kitchen one more time and shook his head. ' screw this. I need too clear my head…'.

He walked into he bathroom stripping out of his bloody white shirt and black pants throwing them in to the dirty cloths basket. He turned the water all the way up but, he could not feel a thing. ' why cant I..feel the warmth of the water?' he tried turning it higher but it was all the way up. ' why is my body only feeling cold things' he turned the water all the way to cold , he feel the familiar sensation of the coldness. The water felt like the temperature of when it was snowing outside, it was uncomfortable for him and soon after he started to shiver not used too the cold water running over his body. ' why is my senses not working well…I cant feel anything but the cold…I can hear things I am not supposed too…..my smell is heightened… ' he put his head against the wall letting the water run throw his hair and down his back. ' why did….this happen too me' he clenched his teeth ending up cutting open his lip from his short pointed teeth that had sunk back in too his gums a little, they started to pulse, he hit his hand against the wall. " why…" he sighed and closed his eyes listening too the water run and Lovino humming the song that there grandpa had told them about a while ago. He smiled at the memory, he opened his eyes slowly and turned off the water, he climbed out slowly still shivering slightly, he grabbed a towel off of the wall and dried off taking his time, when he was done he wrapped the towel around his waist and stared at himself in the mirror. His hair was going every way possible and his eyes where the same blood red but were lighter then before, his teeth had shrunk back into his gums but were pulsing still like they wanted to come out again, and the two evil bite marks that were like a slap in the face to him, they had turned purple and looked infected but did not hurt one bit. He tore his gaze away from the mirror and walked out of the bathroom finding lovino on the couch watching TV.

" did you cool down?" he said as he sipped his glass of hot milk.

" ya…it helped a little bit." he looked at his brother sprawled out on the couch.

" I made you some to" he pointed too the end of the table, seeing another glass of hot milk. " it was always the trick to help you calm down" lovino looked over at his brother and gave a big smile. " now go get dressed before you catch a cold" he said as he took another sip of his milk.

" ya , ya I am going" Feliciano smiled and walked into his bedroom throwing on a black sweat shirt and navy blue sweats. He sight, starching out his muscles as a force of habit. He walked out in to the living room and sat on the part of the couch that did not have Lovino's feet on them and picked up his glass of milk still not feeling the heat of the glass.

" so what….are you going to do fratello?" he asked as he sat up looking over at his brother.

"well…." he looked into his brothers eyes and felt him jump a little bit, guilt flowed throw him slowly, his brother was scared of his eyes now, he looked away avoiding eye contact. " I will try to go along with my normal life if possible.." he sighed bringing the glass of hot milk to his mouth, as so as the milk touched his lips ,the burning came back. "ow!" he took the glass back from his lips, in the process it slipped out of his hands and fell on to the floor shattering. " I-I am sorry…" he said feeling more guilty and angry at himself. Lovino got up and leaned down starting to pick up the pieces of glass. " it is fine it happens" he kept picking up the pieces of glass but looked up at his brother smiling. " it will all be fine after you clear your-" he ended up poking himself with a piece of glass, he pulled back fast bringing his hand to his chest holding it with his other hand. "ow…that hurt" he chuckled under his breath, blood started running down his hand then down his wrist dropping on to the floor. Feliciano felt his throat suddenly go sandpaper dry, he wrapped one of his hands around his neck trying to get air to move throw his throat but it was no use. He was gasping for air at this point, he felt his fangs start to come out of his gums, his eyes started to glow redder. Lovino went over to his brother, he put his good hand on Feliciano's shoulder trying to keep him from falling on the ground. "Feliciano! What's wrong?" he looked down at his brother worried. Feliciano started to shake and his body started to move on its own. ' w-what is my body doing!' he reached down to his brother cut hand and he bung it up to his mouth slowly and hesitantly, when he got it close he started to lick the cut gently. " f-Feliciano w-what are you doing?" his brothers eyes went wide. When Feliciano was done licking up the blood from his brothers cut hand he found his eyes fixed on his neck, he leaned forward, wanting more of the sweet taste of the red liquid. He pulled back his brothers caller slowly and opened his mouth wide biting it too the soft skin hard, lovino let out a yell of pain and tried to push Feliciano off but he was in to much of a trans to focus straight, the feeling of the warm blood on his tongue, it was the only warmth that he had felt in hours and the texture of it going down his throat was intoxicating, and the tasted was like fresh strawberries.

" Feliciano s-stop" he shouted trying once more to get him unattached from his neck.

Feliciano froze realizing what he had been doing, he panicked, he unhooked his teeth from his brothers neck and leaned back. He looked at what he had done too his brother, there where two large bite marks just like he had found the night before, the front of lovino's shirt was splattered red. Feliciano put a hand over his mouth and started to cry. " l-lovino I-I am so sorry.." he stood up and ran out of the living room. He ran into his room slamming the door behind him hard and locking it. 'what have I done' he leaned against his door and cried silently, he slide down the door and sat there for a long time.

**That is the end ****J wow that was exsiting J what will lovino think about his brother after this? What will Feliciano do? What happends with the vampire that bite Feliciano? You will have too wait till next time children J please review thank you J **


	3. Chapter 3: the man who did this to me

**Hey guys! I am back with chapter 3! Yay! **

**I hope you guys like it.**

Feliciano sat agensted the door for along time thinking about what he had done to his precious brother. 'how…could I have done this and too my fratello of all people…' he brang his knees to his chest wrapping his arms around his knees, he held them tightly leaning his head on his knees so he was looking towards the floor. ' but that tasted' he brang one of his hands to his lips and remembering the tasted of the blood that flowed through his and lovino's veins. ' so good' he shock his head ' what are you thinking Feliciano! This is your brothers blood that you are thinking about' he brang his head back and leaned it agenst the door looking out the window at the sunshine. ' it only I could go out side for a walk to calm my mind…' he kept looking outside when he saw a figure flash by his window. 'what was that!' he stood up and walked towards the window slowly and avoiding the spots of light. He looked out of the corner of his window catching baby blue eyes in the fast moving figure. 'what is that! Is that…a human!' he put his hand agenst the window ending up burning him self. "ow!" he leaned back into the shade and held his head.

' you are really stupied sometimes' he heard a voice say in his head.

"who's there!" he looked around his room and outside not seeing the figure anymore.

' you need to try harder than that to find me' he heard a chuckle in the voice.

He walked forward towards his closet and opened it trying to find were the voice was coming from, he searched throw all the places in his room that a person could hide but came up empty handed fast.

" what….the hell…" he itched his head in confusion, when he heard the sound of his window open. He turned around to see nothing but the light and the curtains flying around round from the wind, he started walking forward when he felt a arm go around his waist ' w-what the hell!' before he could look he felt the familiar feel of a tongue running over his skin. ' n-not this again!' he struggled and ended up headed butting the man. The man fell back into the wall with a loud bang. Feliciano turned around seeing the same blond hair and baby blue eyed man. " I never thought that you would be able to brake my hold" the man chuckled rubbing the back of his head from hitting it agenst the wall.

Feliciano was speechless, this was the man who had made him like this. " what do you want!" he clutched his teeth so hard that he thought that they would brake under the pressure, his hands were clenched so hard that he had drawn blood and it was starting to drip on to the floor.

" I am here to clam my prize" the man chuckled as he stood up. " it is not everyday that a pureblood blesses a human with vampire powers" the man met the red eyes of the younger man.

" you would call this a gift!" Feliciano yelled. " it is more like a curse! I will never be able to go outside ever again! Let alone be able to stay by my brother with out biting him!" Feliciano was so mad that his face started to turn pink.

" you can fix that you know" the older man smiled as he yawned. " there is only two simple steps" he looked straight into Feliciano's eyes and help up a hand then put up his pointer finger. " 1 you go out every night and drink from humans and then erase their memory of it ever happening" he put up another finger. " 2 you ware all black our us a umbrella to help you from getting hit by the sun" he smiled big.

" that is not the point! I can never go back to being a human!" Feliciano was pissed. There was a sudden knock on the door.

" feli are you ok? I hear a lot of yelling." lovino said outside the door and tried to come in but the door was locked.

'crap…' he panicked not wanting his brother to get hurt by this man or turned in to a ' vampire' or what ever that man said. " e-everything is fine lovi I just dropped something.." he made up a something.

" ok.." he heard the scared and worried in his brothers voice. Soon after he heard his brother walk down the hall and away from the room too his own.

' I need to get this man out of here' he clenched his teeth harder.

" hm..that will not be easy there" the man chuckled.

" w-what! You can understand what I am thinking to!" feli yelled.

" we have a bond by my blood that flows throw your body" he looked back in too the younger boys eyes " the blood that also made you into a vampire" he shrugged his shoulders. " I couldn't help making you into a my partner your blood tasted to good to share with other vampires" he chuckled.

'what…does he mean by partner…' he looked into the mans eyes angrily " what do you mean by this vampire stuff and what is a partner that you are talking about!" he yelled.

The older man let out a loud sigh. " guess I will have to spill everything huh." he walked over to the bed that was in the corner and patted the spot next to him. " come this might take a while to explain"

**Ok guys! That is the end of chapter 3! I hope you guys liked it! I had writers block for a while so if it kind of suck then that is why…. Thanks for reading please give me a review too tell me what you guys think of the story! Thanks till next time **


	4. Chapter 4: what has happened to me

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 4 to **The night i regret**! I hope you guys like it! **

**I do not own hetalia.**

Feliciano looked at the man puzzled as he crossed his arms over his chest slowly. ' should…I really listen to this man….I mean he turned me in to a vampire…' he stared at the man well he tapped his foot on the ground nervously, then after a while of thinking he came up with a plan.

" I will listen to what you have to say but if I don't like what I hear then I might not go with your little vampire deal" he gave the man a very serious look. The man put his hands up in surrender," fine, that is only far" he smiled big looking at the younger man feeling the tension in the room slowly growing stronger.

Feliciano pulled up the chair from his desk and turned it backwards, he sat down and crossed his arms over the top of the chair, he rested his chin on his forearm" what's your story then" he meet his red eyes with the mans baby blue ones and let out a quiet sigh.

" jumping right to the point aren't we" the man leaning back leaning against his arms and took a deep breath letting it out slowly. " a vampire is a being who gets turned from either a pureblood or a curse that was placed on them by a wizard" he looked out the window " the wizards turn humans that angered them in this life or the last and make their transformation agonizing" he paused for a moment looking back at Feliciano " it is like being ripped open and getting your insides token out well you are screaming for dear life" he smiled " I have only heard of this from vampires that have been cursed by wizards, I am not of those being I am a pureblood which means that a long while ago a higher power blessed my clan with the power to carry on the power of immortality throw generations " he looked out the window once more trying to think of the best way to tell the younger one about his kind. " but if a person in the clan disobeys the orders that a clan was given then the hole clan will die of slowly and painfully" he looked back into Feliciano's eye " this is were you come in my friend" he gives a kind smile, leaning up draping his arms over his knees. " for every pureblood there is a partner, a partner is a person that is picked by a pureblood to basically be there living blood bag" he smiled looking down at Feliciano's neck. " but they have to make the human in to a vampire so they live for as long as the pureblood does." he let out a big sigh. " and that's all that you need to know for now young one"

Feliciano let his mind process the information and stood up knocking his chair over. " you are basically making me your servant!" he clenches his fists hard and stared at the man ready to hurt him if he tried anything.

" you are not a servant" he stood up and walked over to the boy but kept a couple feet away from him just to be safe " I just need your blood to live so I made a blood bond with you which made you my partner" the man smiled big " you can continue on with the ways of the humans but soon you will have a over whelming feeling to" he walked a little closer, he ran a finger along Feliciano's neck " bite into everyone of their necks and drink every" he walked closer bringing his mouth closer to Feliciano's neck " last drop of blood in their body.", Feliciano pushed the man back and took a step back " don't touch me so freely! And I would never ever do that to any on-" he felt his mouth go dry. The man chuckled " ah I see so you wont will you" the man cut his wrist open and put it towards the boy " drink you will feel much better after" he smiled. Feliciano looked at the blood, he felt his body burning like he was on fire ' you cant….you cant drink any more blood..' he started to shake. " just drink it.." the man walked closer and took the younger one by the waist bringing him to the man, he put his wrist against his lips. Feliciano felt the blood start to run down his throat, it tasted of a mix of cake and beer. ' can..I really drink this mans blood..' he felt this body make a decision for him as he started digging his fangs in to the cut deeper, he felt the same texture as before but more intoxicating. ' what is it about this blood….' when he had his fill , he unhooked his teeth from the mans wrist and leaned back feeling a little dizzy. " be careful you might be a little drunk off the blood." the man lead Feliciano to the bed and sat his down. " my name is Ludwig by the way" he smiled once more before walking back over to the window. " I must be going I have plenty of things to do" he looked in to Feliciano's eye " till next time" then he jumped out the window and was gone. Feliciano stared at the window for along time "what was that" he still felt dizzy from the blood, he laid down and looked at the white door ' I will not listen to that man no matter what happened' he closed his eyes soon after the thought happened and fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: to school we go

**Hello everyone! Here is chapter 4 to the night I regret! I hope you guys like it! **

**Thank you so so so much for reviewing puppypaw10 it means a lot!**

**I do not own hetalia.**

**Enjoy~**

The next morning Feliciano was woken up by a loud knock on his door and someone yelling his name loudly. ' what time is it…' he took his arm off from over his eyes and rolled over towards his alarm clock, he saw that it was 7:00 in the morning.

" oh shit!" Feliciano was instantly out of his bed , he ran it to his bathroom grabbing his school uniform and his shoes, he glanced up at the mirror to see that he had serious bed head and his red eyes were a problem to. ' oh well it will have to wait' he let out a sigh well running out of his bathroom, he throw his shirt off re-placing it with a white button up shirt, a red with blue stripes tie, and a green jacket over it. He remembered that there was someone at his bedroom door still, he ran over to the door unlocking it. He opened it to find Lovino already dressed and ready to go.

" what is taking you so damn long." he yelled at him. Feliciano felt guilty spread through his body when he saw his brother wearing a scarf. " s-sorry I will be ready in a moment" he ran back into his room throwing off his sweats he had warn the night before, he throw on black jeans and his school shoes, he walked up to his brother after he was ready to go. " ready?" he started to walk pasted his brother when lovino grabbed him by the arm and stopped him in his tracks.

" you can't go out freaking out people with those eyes" Lovino let out a sigh and handed Feliciano a contact case. " these are colored contacts" he looked into his brothers eyes " go put them in quick or we will be late" he let go of Feliciano and walked towards the door. Feliciano stood there frozen for a second looking down at the container ' w-what! Where did Lovino even get colored contacts!…' he let out a little sight and looked down at the container. ' so it has come to this huh…' he walked slowly back to his bathroom and twisted open the container revealing two caramel brown contacts, he took one of the contacts out of the contact solution, he brought the first contact to his eye feeling a stinging sensation at first but soon after it was gone he got it placed right over his red eye color and smiled at how he looked at that moment. ' if only it was Halloween' he chuckled then did the same thing with the other contacted. Feliciano was surprised at first, he hadn't seen his normal self within 48 hours and had been panicking the hole time. ' if only it wasn't a mask' he let out the breath he had been holding and ran his hands throw his messy hair. 'i should brush my hair at least….' he grabbed the brush out of the drawer under the sink at ran it throw his hair slowly, after he was done he put it back in the drawer were he found it and ran out to the living room and then out the front door instantly getting burned by the hot sun. " ow!" he ran back inside the house.

" fratello what's wrong?" Lovino walked up to the door as he saw his brother cowering in the shadows.

" the sun it burns me now…" Feliciano said in a low voice that was almost a whisper, he suddenly remembered what Ludwig had said. 'should…I trust what he said…' he looked up at the clock and saw that he only had 10 minutes to get to school. ' mine as well..what do I have to loose.' he went back into the house, opening the closet and started going throw it throwing stuff out on to the floor trying to find one single umbrella. When he finally found one he ran back out into the door way leaving the big mess behind.

" lets hope this works" he looked down at the umbrella with hope.

he opened the black umbrella slowly and put it over his head making sure that he had a barrier of shadows around him, when he felt safe under the shadows his eyes wandered to the sun filled porch and his brother who was laughing hard at how his brother was trying to stay as still as he possible could under the umbrella. " stop laughing at me Lovino it isn't funny" Feliciano said with a little anger in his voice. " sorry sorry." Lovino laugh a little more as he whipped the tears out of his eyes " its just its so funny that you are trying so hard to stay under the umbrella, you will end up in the sun anyways" his brother looked into his eyes. " cant give up before you try Lovino" Feliciano said as he took a step out on to the porch and felt no pain, he took another one and felt nothing, he let out the breath that he was holding and looked at his brother " saved! ok we better hurry to school or we will be late" Feliciano walked down the stairs fast but carefully, Lovino watched Feliciano walk awkwardly down the stairs, he walked after still laughing at Feliciano under his breath as they walked.

When the two boys finally got to school the school ground was empty ,and the first bell had already rang. " feli you made us late" Lovino yelled at him. " I am blaming it on you if the teacher asks" Lovino started walking towards the front doors quietly and angrily. Feliciano on the other hand stood there frozen watching his brother walk in to the building, he was panicking and so many thoughts were going throw his head. ' what if they find out?' he felt his body start to shake a little. ' what if they ignore me because I am a vampire' ' what if they think I am a killer' thought started rushing throw his head when he heard the final bell ring. ' no..you cant think that way…you just have to face the problem at hand and try to get throw it..' he looked at the door of the school ' mine as well give it a shoot..' he walked a crossed the court yard and opened the front doors very slowly.

**I hope you guys liked it! Please review and give me your thoughts on the story so far! Do you like it? Do you want me to keep writing? Please tell me thank you and have a good weekend!**


	6. Chapter 6: the nightmare begins

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 6 to the night I regret!**

**Thank you so much to tapion580 and Purestrongpoem for reviewing it means a lot! **

**Hope you like it!**

**Enjoy~**

Feliciano felt the cold breeze run through his amber hair as he walked in to the big hallway leading to the classrooms all over the school. Feliciano felt himself hold his breath as he looked up and down the hallways. ' good…no one is here' he let his breath out slowly as he walked down the hall towards his locker. '…I hope I don't get in trouble for being late…' he walked up to his locker, number 201, he turned the lock around once, twice, three time and then there was a little click letting him know that it was unlocked.

He put his bag on the hook that was in the back of his copper colored locker and grabbed a couple of books off the top shelf before closing the locker door and locking it again. He started walking towards class as he looked down at his feet feeling himself getting more and more nervous with every step that he took, then suddenly he felt himself run in to something, falling backwards landing on the ground hard.

"ow…." he rubbed his back gently and looked up to see a man with light blond hair, with baby blue eye and glasses looked down at him.

"**dude! Sorry about that I didn't see you there!" the man put a hand down too help the little Italian up. Feliciano looked up to see the one and only Alfred Jones. Feliciano felt his teeth trying to come out of his gums as he looked at Alfred's neck, he couldn't take his eyes off the nice soft skin that was over the veins that held the sweet red liquid that tasted so good.**

" **t-thank you" Feliciano smiled trying to hide his fangs at the same time. He took the younger mans hand as Alfred helped him up.**

" **I didn't see you dude" Alfred itched the back of his head as Feliciano saw his skin on his neck become more exposed, which made him want to dig his fangs into him more. " guess I should pay more attention next time little dude" he gave a big smile and started to walk away. " see you later dude" he waved then kept on his way.**

**Feliciano tried to calm himself down as the boy walked away, when he felt calm enough he started walking to class again. When he finally got to the classroom he felt himself freeze. ' ok here finally…all you have to do its open…the….door' he stared at the door knob ' you can do this…you have walked in to this class room many times before…' he hit the sides of his face gently and reached towards the door slowly taking hold of the doorknob. ' just walk in Feliciano…..just walk in' he nodded once and opened the door slowly.**

**When he walked in to the classroom Feliciano saw everyone look towards the door, some peoples gaze only stayed on him for a couple of seconds then looked back up at the board and others kept their gaze on him well they waved or gave him a big friendly smile's. He waved back at the couple people and gave a warm smile trying to act like his old self as much as he could. He walked to his desk slowly as he held his text books tightly to his chest, he sat down at his desk putting his books down on the desk gently and opening to the page they had left off on the week before. He heard someone clear their voice and he froze. ' I recognize that voice….' he looked up slowly and felt his breath catch in his throat ' you have to be kidding me…' **

**The man standing in front of him had slicked back blond hair, with baby blue eyes, he was wearing a nice black work suit with a red tie. 'what is Ludwig doing here!' Feliciano thought as he clenched his teeth tightly together trying to keep his cool. **

" **good morning class" Ludwig said in a deep German accent as he looked at his attendance sheet. " my name is Ludwig it is nice to meet you all" he gave a big smile as he looked over the class, his eyes stayed on Feliciano for a while before looking back down at the attendance sheet. " I will be your new history teacher for this semester due to Mr. carriedo's having to move." the class started to talks amongst them self's as Ludwig let it sink in to the class. " ok class" everyone went silent again and looked back up towards the board. " when I call your name please say here to let me know that you are not absent " he flipped a page on the clip bored and started listing names, he went throw the names as he got closer and closer to saying Feliciano's name. ' why of all people does he have to be our teacher!' he looked out the window trying to clear his thoughts when he felts someone poke him in the shoulder. He looked over to meet his amber contacted eyes with light brown eyes, his best friend Honda kiku was trying to get his attention. **

" **Feliciano the teacher is calling your name" he whispered. Feliciano felt his face go red as he stood up fast panicking. **

"**here!" he raised his hand and realized what he had just done, people started chuckling under their breaths at him. ' just…what I needed' Feliciano sat down slowly and looked down at his book with a face as red as a tomato. **

**As the class went on Feliciano couldn't block out the thoughts going through his head. ' why is Ludwig here' 'what does he want' ' why does he have to be my teacher?' ' cant he just leave me alone'. After class Feliciano was picking up his books when Ludwig walked up to him and smiled. **

" **Mr. Vargas why were you late this morning" he looked in to the Italian's eyes gently.**

" **why should I tell you?" Feliciano smiled back gently trying to get to the older German man.**

" **as your teacher I have too know" Ludwig smiled leaning a little closer " and as your partner Feliciano." **

**Feliciano felt himself blush gently and took a step back hearing the bell ring 'saved'.**

" **sorry but I have to go to my next class I will tell it to the front office" Feliciano smiled and picked up the rest of his supplies before running out of the classroom towards his science class. ' this is going to be a hard year' he let out a little sigh. **


	7. Chapter 7: what has the world come to

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 7! **

**I hope you guys like it! **

**Enjoy~**

Feliciano watched the clock as it went around in circles for the fifth time now. ' two more minuets till the bell rings' he watched the clock go around once, then twice and then the bell went off saying that all the kids needed to get out so the teachers could basically get work done with out having to yell at kids every five seconds. 'finally the day is over with..' Feliciano thought as he collected everything off of his desk and followed everyone else out the door.

His thoughts went back to first period ' out of all the teachers in the school why did they have to choose Ludwig to be my history teacher..' he looked down at the papers in his hands ' and he gave to much homework for the first day' he let out a sigh and walked down the hall towards his locker. He opened the door after doing the lock quickly and put his books back on the top shelf then leaned down to get his bag, he closed the door and was startled to see Lovino leaning on the locker next to his. Feliciano saw the tip of one of the holes in lovino's neck and felt the guilty from this morning spread through his body again but worse this time. He started to reach out but stopped. ' don't case any more trouble…' he looked in to his brothers eyes and smiled weakly. " this is unusual Lovino" Feliciano leaned on his locker. " you don't really talk to me in school."

" this is a once in a life time feli " he smiled " I wanted to see how your" Lovino hesitated " condition is going."

Feliciano felt his breath stop suddenly and he looked away. " it is fine" he stood back up straight. " I am going to go ahead take your time getting home" he walked down the hall feeling more guilty then he had ever felt in his whole life. ' this is what it is going to be like now…' he took the umbrella from out of his bag and walked out the front doors, he opened the umbrella and put it over his head putting the protective shadow barrier around him. Feliciano looked around him self and saw that a couple of people were giving him weird stares and whispering to the person next to them if there was someone with them. ' you have to get used to this to' he looked down at his feet and walked down the court yard. ' you wanted to keep being human and this is your price for that' he heard Ludwig's story echoing in his head about how vampires were made ' it would have made me feel a little better if I would have been turned the other way' he looked up when he exited the court yard. ' it would have made me understand things better..'

Feliciano walked down his street slowly thinking about how he would get through this year , he just wanted to be normal but now all he wanted to do was sink in to the ground and disappear . ' why did this have to happen in my last year of high school' he sighed and itched his head being careful not to brake the shadow barrier around him. ' great last year of school present…' he walked up the front steps of his house and walked in to the shadows by his door and closed the umbrella, he reached in to his pocket finding his keys and unlocking the door. 'finally home' he dropped his key in the bowl next to the door, then put his backpack down on the floor with the umbrella. 'time to relax for a little bit before Lovino gets home' he walked down the hall and instantly tripped over something slamming his face into the ground. ' ow….' he leaned up and sat back on his thighs. ' oh yea….the mess I made this morning..' he looked at everything laying on the ground, he stood up and picked everything up in one big arms full of stuff then throw it in to the closet fast, closing the door fast before it could all topple out. ' done' he smiled to himself and walked down the hall towards his room, once he walked in he unbuttoned his green over jacket and throw it on to the bed, he walked in to the bathroom running his hand throw his hair slowly, he looked at him self in the mirror. ' it was good to be a little normal today' he chuckled under his breath, he picked up the contacted container and unscrewed the tops off of both sides, he leaned towards the mirror so he could take out the contacts. Once they were out and in the container he closed in and put it in the corner by the sink. ' mine as well take a nap…escape from everything that is happening around me' Feliciano yawed feeling tiredness sweep over him as he laid down on the bed. Feliciano felt his eye lids get heavy and close, sleep instantly came to him.

He was awoken by a small pain in his neck. ' what is this pain' he brought his hand up but did not land on his neck but on something soft ,like hair. ' what is…this..' Feliciano opened his eyes slowly and let them focus before looking down. he saw startled him at what he saw, Ludwig was biting him and sucking his blood slowly.

" l-Ludwig stop!.." Feliciano felt a blush come to his cheeks as he tried to push his German partner off of him, he was to weak to push him off. "stop I said! Get off of me!" Feliciano kneed him in the stomach casing him to fall back.

" ow feli that hurt!" Ludwig said in a cute voice. " you should not treat your partner like that you know"

Feliciano brought his hand up to his neck so he could stop the bleeding. " well it is not very nice to suck someone's blood well they are sleeping either!" he looked in to the mans baby blue eyes.

" but I have not eaten in days" Ludwig chuckled. " and you were so cute when you were asleep." he started to get closer to Feliciano. " that will not stop the bleeding fast " he grabbed Feliciano's hand and held it tightly " this will do the trick" he leaned forward bringing his lips to Feliciano's neck.

"what are you doi-" Feliciano's sentence was cut of by the pleasure of Ludwig's tongue running over the bite marks. ' w-what is he doing' a blush spread across Feliciano's face.

" there that should stop it" Ludwig leaned back and looked at the little Italians face. " why is your face all red.." he chuckled.

" n-no reason" Feliciano looked away. " why are you here anyways…shouldn't you be out doing teacher things or something." he looked back in to Ludwig's eyes.

" I should be but I wanted to check in on my cute little partner." he smiled big.

Feliciano looked away. " what ever.."

**Thanks for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed it! Do you guys think I should turn this in to a Germany x Italy fanfic or just keep it how it is? Sorry I haven't updated for along time I had a lot of things going one and on top of that I had writers block….so ya…please review! Thanks guys!**


	8. Chapter 8: the ball of nightmares & love

**Hey guys! You ready for chapter 8? Well here it is! **

**Just to let you guys know I am adding in a OC her name is going to be effi she is going to be Germanys cousin. **

**Enjoy~ **

When Feliciano woke up the next morning he felt his neck throbbing in pain from where Ludwig bite him the night before, he brought his hand up to the two little holes and ran two fingers over them. '…why did he have to bite so freaking hard…' he let out a sigh and rolled over on to his back and put his arm over his eyes. ' why did he even come here' he let out a yawn and rolled back over on to his side, Feliciano opened his eyes slowly and looked up at his alarm clock to see that it was Saturday. ' sweet. don't have to get out of bed at all today' he smiled to himself and rolled back on his back. Then suddenly he heard a knock at his door.

" how long are you going to sleep feli?" Lovino said on the other side of the door " it is already almost noon you stupido idiota."

Feliciano took his arm off from over his eyes and sat up slowly. " it is the weekend lovi" he yawned slowly and ran a hand through his messy hair. " I don't have to get up at" he glanced at the clock " 11:30 in the morning" he pulled his covers back and put his feet down on the cold floor and stretched.

" but if you don't you will sleep the day away fratello" Lovino said in a annoyed voice, Feliciano heard his brothers foot steps going down the hall. ' why should I care anymore..' Feliciano stood up and walked over to his dresser throwing on the first tee-shirt he saw. ' its not like I can even go outside..' he walked over to the door and unlocked it, he walked out of his room, he went in to the living room and looked out the window. " do you have any plans today lovi?" he yelled over his shoulder at his brother.

" I do" Lovino said as he walked in to the living room and sat down on the couch. Feliciano looked his brother up and down. Lovino was wearing a nice suit and a nice blue tie with black dress shoes.

Feliciano let out a whistle " this lady must be a lucky one to get you to dress like that." he chuckled to himself.

" funny feli" Lovino let out a fake laugh well he was fixing his tie. " I got a call earlier from my boss and they told me that some guy named Gilbert Beilschmidt needed a bar tender at a party he was throwing tonight" he stood up and walked over to the mirror and made sure he looked alright. " and of course if had to be fancy damn…" he walked out of the living room and towards the door. " I wont be home till late so don't wait up" and with that he walked out the door towards his car.

' perfect a day alone' Feliciano smiled to himself as he walked back in to the living room ' just what I needed' he jumped on to the couch and turned on the T.V.

After a couple hours of watching doctor who and some anime, he heard a knock at the door. ' I wonder who that could be' he looked over the couch to see a mail man. ' I wonder if lovino ordered something' he stood up and walked down the stairs to the door avoiding all the sun he could. He was happy to see that there was no light around the door and opened it.

" hello there sir this is a package for a Feliciano Vargas" the man looked up in to Feliciano's eyes and was a little token back. " om..sir..is your eyes ok..?"

' oh crap!' Feliciano started to panic ' just say something or he is going to be suspicious!'

" oh…um…just getting ready for a Halloween party I am going to" he said well fake laugh " sorry to freak you out there sir." he gave a fake smile.

" oh I see" the man smiled and handed Feliciano the package then a clipboard so he could sign for his brother. Feliciano signed the paper and handed it back to the man. " thank you have a nice day" the man gave him a nice smile and left. Feliciano closed the door and then looked down at the package. ' I dident order anything' he shock the box gently and hear no sound. ' I wonder what it is…' he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a knife out of the knife box under the sink, he cut the tap over the two flaps of the big box and opened it. '..what the heck is this!' inside of the box was a nice navy blue suit with a black tie and a little card. Feliciano picked up the card and opened it. It read:

_Dear Feliciano,_

_I am inviting you too a very special ball tonight that Is being held by my brother and it is very formal so you have to look nice! And I figured you did not have one fancy thing in that closet of your so I bought you something, I hope you like it my partner. I will be by your house at 5 sharp and be ready please. _

_See you soon,_

_ludwig_

Feliciano instantly crumpled up the piece of paper and through it in the trash. ' like hell I am going to some damn ball with the likes of him' he picked up the box a throw it on the couch. ' this is my day off from everything! I am not going to spend it with him and some random people that I don't know at some random ball' Feliciano yawned and looked up at the time, 3:30. ' like hell he is really going to come'.

Hours past and Feliciano was sitting in front of his T.V playing halo and blasting music through the house when he heard the front door open. " I thought you were going too be at work late fratello" he said well he was mashing buttons. He got no response but instead he felt arms go around his skinny waist and pull him to a very hard chest.

" lovino what are you doi-" he looked up to not see his brother, but someone who he really didn't want to see on his day off from everything. " what are you doing here Ludwig! And do you know the saying knock before entering!" he paused the game and put the control on the table.

" could you maybe turn down your music feli" Ludwig said in a almost yelling voice. Feliciano wanted him out of here as fast as he could so he did what he said. " thank you" he gave a smile and looked Feliciano up and down. " why aren't you dressed, didn't you get my package in the mail?"

" ya I did and I am not going" Feliciano smile a evil smile and grabbed the controller off the table and turned it off pause and continued playing. " you can pick someone else to be your date to this ball thing." he heard a laugh come from Ludwig as he felt a hand pull back his tee-shirt caller, which exposed his neck.

" if you don't go I will bite you and take as much blood as I want leaving you so weak that you cant move or" he leaned his chin on Feliciano's shoulder " you can go to the ball and I will leave you alone for a whole week."

Feliciano sat there thinking for a while and let out a sigh. " fine I will go but you have to keep that promise or I will never talk or give you my blood ever again" he smiled with a evil smile on his face.

" fine" Ludwig sat up and let go of the younger boys caller. " now go get ready." Ludwig took the controller from Feliciano and throw the box of cloths at him.

Feliciano walked in to his room and locked the door. He changed in to the suit and brushed his hair. He looked himself over in the mirror and was surprised that Ludwig had got his size right and picked out a suit that looked good on him. ' how…' he shook his head and decided to let the thought go.

He unlocked the door and walked back out to where Ludwig was standing , he had just noticed that Ludwig had been wearing fancy cloths too, he was wearing a nice black tux with black dress shoes and his normally messy slicked back hair was neatly slicked back with not even one hair sticking out . " ok lets get this over with" Feliciano said in a angry voice as he fixed his tie. Ludwig turned around and looked Feliciano over.

" wow you look presentable for once" he let out a laugh.

" what do you mean by that jerk!" Feliciano yelled.

" well you do not really have the best idea of fashion kleine" Ludwig said under his breath laughing a little.

"what ever lets just get this stupid thing over with" Feliciano replied well walking out of the living room towards the front door.

When Ludwig's car pulled up to a big drive way leading to a huge mansion Feliciano was a little surprised.

"…what the hell" Feliciano leaned against the window so he could see better. " who the hell do you know that is rich Ludwig." he looked over at the man in the drivers seat.

" my brother" he smiled well he was driving. " Gilbert has always been spoiled rotten by our parents." he let out a little sigh. ' I wonder what Ludwig's brother is like' Feliciano tried to think about it, but came up with something really weird. ' well lets hope that…is not true…'

" ok here we are" Ludwig pulled in to a space next to a bunch of other cars.

" how…big is this ball…" Feliciano said nervously.

" well my whole family except for our parents because they are off somewhere in the world will be here and there partners of course." he chuckled. " that's why I wanted you to come."

Feliciano felt sweat run down his face. ' you have got to be kidding me…'

**Wow that was a lot of writing! I hope you guys liked it! I am not going to bring effi in till the next chapter hee hee! Please review! Thanks guys! **


	9. Chapter 9: the ball

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 9! I hope you guys like it! **

**Enjoy~**

When Feliciano and Ludwig parked the car Feliciano felt the nervousness start to bubble inside of him. ' there are going to be more vampires here…' He got out of the car silently and followed Ludwig towards the door slowly, his mind kept going back to the day that he had first meet Ludwig, well more like got attacked by him. As he glanced around he saw a couple of people outside the door dressed in cloths similar to himself, and Ludwig, they were drinking some kind of red liquid maybe wine, but it was lighter then wine. He was swept out of his thought's from someone grabbing his wrist gently. " you might want to keep up Feliciano or you might get lost." Ludwig said in a calm voice and moved his hand down his wrist to his hand and held it gently in his, he leaned closer to Feliciano's ear and whispered " or get bitten by another being and I wouldn't want that" he chuckled in to Feliciano's ear and pulled him along towards the doors. When they walked through the doors they were greeted by a man in a black suit and he was bowing to Ludwig.

" good evening Mr. Ludwig it is a pleasure to see you again." said a man at the door with a big smile.

Ludwig had a huge smile on his face and patted the mans shoulder " you do not have to be formal with me Michal, I have known you for too long." Ludwig let out a little laugh and took his hand back.

When they entered the ball room there were many people, but not normal people, all of them were very beautiful, and had very serious looks on their faces, Feliciano started to feel very out of place all of the sudden, he could feel people looking at him as he walked with Ludwig. He felt Ludwig stop. He looked up to see a man with silver hair and red eyes, he was wearing a white suite with a black tie and black dress shoes.

" you finally made in brother" the man put a hand on Ludwig's shoulder and gave a big smile.

" its good to see you again" Ludwig smiled and put a hand on the other mans shoulder too. " how long has it been" Ludwig put a hand on his chin and thought hard. " probley about 50 years now." he let out a little chuckle.

" yes probley about that many years." the man chuckled back. '..how old is Ludwig really…' Feliciano felt sweat drip down his chin as he let his eyes rome around the room, it was very big and nice, it looked like a old fashion ball room except that there was a bar now and a system that played music. ' what a beautiful place to live' he smiled to himself as he felt a hand go around his shoulder pulling him out of his thoughts.

" Feliciano this is my brother Gilbert Beilschmidt" he said to the younger boy. ' where have I heard that name before?' Feliciano wracked his brain, when I finally hit him he felt his stomach turn. ' Crap! This is the ball that lovino is working at!'

" h-hello there" Feliciano gave a gently looking smile. " it is a pleasure to meet you mr. Beilschmidt I am Feliciano vargus." he put out a hand. ' I have to be semi formal…I mean look around it is so nice.'

" wow what nice manner you have young one." said Gilbert, he took Feliciano's hand and shook it. " that is awesome"

After Feliciano and Gilbert got to know alittle bit about each other Feliciano excused himself to look around a little. The mansion was huge, there was so many rooms too. ' wow! What a big place' he felt a little blush come to his cheeks as he looked around. ' oh ya…stop getting distracted Feliciano you have to see if fratello is here' he kept walking down the hall and peeking in to a couple of rooms. ' nope not here' he felt himself freeze as he heard a familiar voice coming towards him.

" damn why does the boss have to be so hard." Lovino said in annoyance. ' crap!' Feliciano panicked and ran in to the room that he was the closest too. ' so fratello is here..' he let out a sigh ' that makes tonight even better' he listened as the foot steps got quieter and quieter. ' that was close' he popped his head out the door to make sure the cost was clear. ' safe' he straightened out his suit and tie and walked back to the ball room. When he found Ludwig again he saw that a girl was with them, she was very beautiful, she had long platinum blond hair that was down to her waist, she had very white skin like she had never seen the sun before, I made her big baby blue eyes stand out, she was wearing a red dress that was down to her knees and a scarf around her neck.

" ah. Feliciano come over here." Ludwig called to him. When Feliciano walked over he felt a blush come to his cheeks. " Feliciano this is my aunts daughter effi" he smiled big " isn't she so beautiful for being 50 years old" he laughed.

" Ludwig that is not very nice to talk about a lady's age in front of her you know" effi said to Ludwig in a very hard voice.

" I am sorry misses" Ludwig chuckled under his breath. Effi smiled at Feliciano which made him blush even harder. ' wow…what a beautiful person..' he though to himself.

" it is nice to meet you Feliciano I am effi" she smiled and put out a hand. " I am Ludwig's cousin"

" n-nice too meet you I am..ah.." he felt himself stumble over his words.

" he is my partner effi" Ludwig interrupted as he put a arm around Feliciano's shoulders. " so don't fall in love ok." he let out a chuckle.

" I was not planning to cousin I was only making small talk." she looked Ludwig in the eyes. " and mabey I will have to steel your partner away and make him mine" she chuckled under her breath. " he does look deli use may I have a bite?" she said as she put a hand on Feliciano's cheek. Ludwig took Effi's hand and held in for a moment. ' wow…they look a lot alike' Feliciano though to himself as he watched them carefully, up close they looked like they could pass as twins.

" you may not have any of his blood he is my partner not yours" he said in annoyance. " effi do you even know what having a partner means."

" yes, yes I have had this conversion with Gilbert after I tried to drink from matthew" she let out a sigh. " you are no fun Ludwig." and with that she walked away to go talk to other people. ' they even act like each other….wow' Feliciano sighed. Ludwig turned to Feliciano and laughed a little. "sorry about that she can be a little bit of a brat for her age sometimes." he looked in to Feliciano's eyes.

" oh no its fine" Feliciano smiled gently. " she was very nice."

Ludwig felt himself blush gently. ' he is to cute…' Ludwig moved forward and pulled back Feliciano's caller.

"l-Ludwig what do you think you are doing!?" Feliciano felt himself blush really hard as he struggled to get away from Ludwig.

" I only want a little" Ludwig moved forward and kissed Feliciano's neck gently. " it is your fault for being so cute." and then Feliciano felt a little pain in his neck.


	10. Chapter 10: the ball part 2

**The night I regret chapter 10! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while you guys, life got in the way…and I also had writers block*sigh* ok well anyways here is chapter 10! Hope you guys like it!**

Feliciano let out a sigh as he looked at the two bite marks in the mirror on his neck just above his caller bone, they were starting to turn red and puffy, he let out a little sigh of frustration as he tightened up his tie trying to cover it up the best he possible could. ' why did Ludwig have to bite me now of all times!' after a couple of moments of fittling with his tie, he walked out of the bathroom and down the hall back to the ballroom where he found Ludwig again, when he stood next to him he was sending mental knifes his way. Ludwig looked down at the little Italian and gave a smile. " feli…what's that look for?" he chuckled gently as he was saying it. Feliciano pointed to his neck then leaned up and whispered in his ear with a small blush on his cheeks. " did you really have to bite me in public…and with your family around too…" Feliciano said in a angry voice threw clenched teeth, Ludwig met his blue eyes with the angry Feliciano's caramel eyes and chuckled gently. " is there a problem with showing affection in front of family." he pointed towards his brother and a man that was wearing glasses and holding a white stuffed animal. " I mean look at Gilbert and Matthew they have no problem with biting each other in public.." Ludwig pouted a little bit, Feliciano watched Gilbert sink his teeth into Matthew's neck, he felt his face brighten up as bright as a tomato, he looked down at his feet. "a-ah….s-si.." he said in a little bit of a flustered voice.

Hours past, Ludwig and Feliciano were making there way back to Feliciano's house, Feliciano looked up at the top floor and saw that a light was on, he gulped slowly as he felt sweat drop off of his chin. ' c-crap…..fratello is home…' he sat back against the seat, suddenly he didn't want to get out of the car, anything could be better then facing a angry Lovino. Ludwig turned off the car and looked over at Feliciano, he chuckled gently. " you were fighting so hard not to go but you wont get out of the car." he smiled big as he ran a hand threw his blond hair. Feliciano let out a little bit of a sigh. " I-I didn't have to go but you threatened me…." he shivered at the thought. "a-anyways…" he reached towards the door handle and looked at Ludwig with a small smile. " thanks for the food~" he started to open to door when he felt a hand on his arm pulling him back in to it, Feliciano looked over his shoulder to see Ludwig with the look of hunger in his eyes. Ludwig brought a hand up and started to loosen Feliciano's tie, when he looked up in to Feliciano's eyes he saw the angry look on the others face and chuckled gently. "ah…come on feli.." he leaned down and kissed the marks that he had made on the little Italians neck earlier that day when he felt Feliciano flinch his smile grew, he leaned back and licked his lips. " just a little bit for the night." he said in a gentle voice. Feliciano looked towards the door and then back at Ludwig, he felt himself start to panic a little bit. ' m-maybe I can sprint towards the door..' he thought to himself but when he felt pain in his neck suddenly he jumped a little bit, he closed one of his eyes as a blush came to his cheeks, he held on to Ludwig's sleeve tightly as he listened to him drink his blood, when Ludwig pulled back Feliciano put a hand over the mark and looked at the German. " y-you didn't even let me give you my answer…. " he said in a little bit of a angry voice. Ludwig licked his lips and leaned back in his seat with a big smile on his lips. " you were taking to long to answer so I decided to decide for you" he chuckled gently as he met his baby blue eyes with Feliciano's caramel eyes gently. " now go…or your brother will start to worry about you" Ludwig said in a gently voice as he started up the car. Feliciano blushed hard as he opened his door and climbed out , he looked down at Ludwig threw the window, he mouthed. ' I know that…' then walked up the steps to his front door and looked at it for a couple of moments. " ok…just open it and get it over with…" he said to himself as he reached down and pushed back the mat, pulling out the extra key they had and un-locked the door.

When he got inside it was dark, he let out a breath slowly and relaxed a little bit as he started to take his shoes off, when he was done he walked down the hall with a yawn and opened his bedroom door. ' Lovino…must be asleep…' he itched his head as he brought his eyes up and froze, there on his bed was Lovino eating a tomato in the same cloths that he had wore to the ball, when lovino heard the door open he jumped a little bit then met his light green eyes with Feliciano's caramel ones and Feliciano saw anger spread a crossed lovino's features. Feliciano gulped and backed up a couple steps. ' I-I am really in for it now…' he thought to himself.


End file.
